Talk:Deldrimor armor
(If someone could clean this up and format it properly after I list it here, it would be much appreciated) (Also, I am a ranger, so the equipment may differ) *Aquired from Gobrech Stonefoot **Central Tranfer Chamber. *Requires 26,000 Dwarven reputation points to be able to craft. : ((I fixed the information for you and organized it a bit too.))-- King Of Yuri Original information by 76.175.146.10 18:37, 31 *August 2007 (CDT) any pics of the new gear yet?68.142.37.218 19:43, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :Who's the tard who posted the tiny picture of Ele Dwarven armor?Cyruis 01:32, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Is the bandana default for some of the armor?...cause thats stupid.Streetp 11:39, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :Negative. Also, the warrior has two dwarven armor sets, not just silver eagle.--Dice 15:33, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Lawl at the warrior and ranger dwarven armor xD 70.180.207.12 15:46, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Reskins? Are all GW:EN armours just poorly done reskins of the older armour? Ebon Vangaurd Male Warrior is a sad joke. It looks like someone has just done a horrible mod of the game. If I wanted to retexture my appearance I would have done so myself. Sad Dissapointment this is. 58.110.140.124 06:57, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Agrred (MiloE3 07:54, 4 September 2007 (CDT)) Multiple armor sets I don't think we can have a simple "Dwarven armor" section. As a warrior I'm getting shown the Silver Eagle Set, but also Bandana, Chaos Gloves, Heavy Breastplate, Dragon Gauntlets, Stone Gauntlets, Ironfist Gauntlets, Stalwart Leggings and Sturdy Boots. I don't know they make a second set, or if they're shared with other professions (except for Bandana and Chaos Gloves, which are). Sadie2k 17:42, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :I get Dragon Gauntlets and Stone Gauntlets on a Ranger as well. Enigma 02:11, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::seems there are armor sets and common armor pieces here. ::Common Pieces: Bandana, Chaos Gauntlets, Dragon Gauntlets, Stone Gauntlets ::The rest is based on profession. (As an assassin i got the above, plus Spiked Guise, Bladed Gloves, Oni Leggings, and Winged Shoes. Which are the only things different from the listing above)--User:Midnight08 02:58, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :::Also, the "set" doesnt really seem to be a "set" at all, as all the names are different and it doesn't really match itself at all. --User:Midnight08 03:01, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Right, except for the Warrior Silver Eagle armor, none of this "Dwarven armor" is actually a set. I suggest this article be redesigned to show individual armor pieces for each class instead of a "set" for each class. —Dr Ishmael 21:18, 5 September 2007 (CDT) Is there any way people can repost Dwarven armor without displaying the common armor pieces? Just show the full set of the armor - showing common pieces as well gets confusing for people who haven't reached the title track to view it for themselves. --User:LikaiKailla 12:28, 5 September 2007 (EST) Proposed restructuring of article As per comments above regarding the non-"set"-like functionality of the Dwarven/Deldrimor armor, I have created the article User:Dr ishmael/Dwarven armor as a proposed replacement for the current article. —Dr Ishmael 22:22, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :I agree this is a much better way for displaying the armor since there are so many individual pieces. User:LikaiKailla ::I agree too its more organized and helps. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'HeLlbRiNgEr']] (talk| ) 14:35, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :::Can we put up this page instead of the one that's currently live so people can start populating it with pictures and crafting requiremtnts/pricing? User:LikaiKailla ::::I was waiting to see if anyone else had any comments about it, but I guess it's been long enough. —Dr Ishmael 11:13, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Sorry, shouldn't a complete set be the first picture, rather than each part separate? Just miss the helm and gloves out in it? --Nela 02:22, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::No, because this armor doesn't make a complete set. (With the exception of Warrior Silver Eagle.) First reason, the pieces for a given class don't have a common name - other sets do, like ::::::*''Elite Flameforged'' Robes ::::::*''Elite Flameforged'' Leggings ::::::*''Elite Flameforged'' Gloves ::::::*''Elite Flameforged'' Shoes ::::::The Elementalist pieces here are simply: ::::::*Thaumaturgic Robes ::::::*Yeoryios Gloves ::::::*Exquisite Leggings ::::::*Majestic Shoes ::::::No mention of any set name anywhere in there. Second reason, they even look mismatched for a lot of classes. If you think that this is a full armor set with a coherent design among all the pieces, then you're just a little loony. —Dr Ishmael 11:39, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::Good point. That armor is a bit..all over the place =/--74.114.224.156 17:20, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Thank you, thank you, thank you! This covers everything much better than all the Silver Eagle/Dwarven splitting. Now this just needs to be filled, heh.--Cyruis 18:16, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Fair do's, though the monk female looks to share a common theme at least between the chest and legs, same flame motif... guess the next bit is, what do these items go with, assassin chest with imperial briefs *boggles* might need some fancy gallery of suggested armor combinations as to what goes with what --Nela 16:36, 11 September 2007 (CDT) the way u guys set this up is lame it was fine before, i mean who cares if they have different names (each peice) they r still a dwarven armor right? and someone needs to fillin the pics, then maybe itll look better Lithos Soldier 17:14, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :*sigh* How many times do I have to explain this? The armor pieces do not say "Dwarven" anywhere in the name, thus "Dwarven Armor" technically ''doesn't exist!. They are 'not' a set, they do ''not'' match, therefore there is '''no reason at all to show them as a set. :Sorry for all the big text there. That's the last time I say anything about this, I promise. —Dr Ishmael 18:06, 10 September 2007 (CDT) I'd rather see a whole "set" in place so I know what the pieces look like together. Even if there is no actualy "Dwarven armor" in the game, do people think of it like that? Are people going to look for it under that name? Won't redirects from the individual pieces bringing them here be useful? As of now, I can't really tell what any of the armor sets look like cause I can only see once piece at a time. I'd rather treat this like regular armor and have redirects from the pieces. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 12:08, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :Agree, its such an ugly setup, id much rather see a pic with all the peices on even if the names "dont match", if things dont go together I wont buy them all but will mix and match how I feel. How are people going to realise how the whole set doesnt go together unless its all up there in one pic. (P.S I seriously cba looking at 4 pics for each profession and im sure a lot of people feel that way) Misleading? Now correct me if I'm wrong, but Anet said there would be 40 new armor sets in GW:EN. Other than the obviously disappointing reskins of armor instead of new models, 'Dwarven' Armor isn't actually a set of armor. It's a collection of pieces, and the Hall of Monuments won't even recognize it. In essence, the promise of 4 new armor sets was only fulfilled on the Warrior who has Silver Eagle, even though that also does not count towards your HoM. So what are your opinions on this? Sirocco 10:20, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :wow now that you point that out im a little disappointed with Anet. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 16:50, 11 September 2007 (CDT) ::Gaile/Emily/Someone on the official wiki (I can't be arsed to go find it) said that the original concept for Silver Eagle armor was to make it an elite armor set available to all classes. I'm guessing that their PR spiel about "40 new armor sets" was counting the Norn, Asuran, Monument, and Silver Eagle armors, and was spun up long before any of them were fully implemented into the game. ::Gaile/Emily/Whoever then said that they scrapped the Silver Eagle armor concept after only implementing the warrior version, then they decided to keep the warrior sets in the game anyway rather than let the designers' work go to waste. Thus we only have 30 new armor sets that go into the HoM, and the Warrior Silver Eagle set as the odd man out. ::I agree, though: I am quite disappointed that they would plaster their "40 new armor sets" slogan all over their interviews, previews, and press releases, then just leave 1/4 of that out of the final release. Very bad move. —Dr Ishmael 22:36, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :::There is a possibility that that they'll make these parts into a fully fledged armor set someday. The added armors to Prophecies before, why couldn't they just make matching gloves and headgears? — Poki#3 , 03:18, 12 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Yeah, they did add armors. 2 Years later.--Cyruis 06:58, 12 September 2007 (CDT) More Armor Details? Would the people who posted pictures of each piece also put the crafting requirements and dye jobs on the accompanying pages? The elementalist one is perfect - can we mimic those pages for all the armor pieces? User:LikaiKailla What a horribly awful idea What's the point of having all these mismatched pieces? I don't get it no matter how much I try. I mean, it would make SOME sense if they had some special properties unavailable on any other armor piece for the profession, which would not stack between the 4 Dwarven pieces (ie can only wear one at a time to get bonus), or some other bizarre property unattainable otherwise, but they don't. So what's with all the special names? They just couldn't decide on which to make the 4th set for each profession? Or did each piece have its own designer who had no idea what the others were doing? RoseOfKali 02:52, 20 September 2007 (CDT) :And I fully expect them to complete the Silver Eagle sets for the remaining 9 professions, or else I'll take them to court on misleading claims of "40 New Armor Sets." (Nah, too much trouble. ^_^) "#$%#!!" RoseOfKali 02:52, 20 September 2007 (CDT)